Cinemaster DISASTER
by Elios Evershine
Summary: Hawkmoth never gives up, he's still akumatizing Parisians in hope of gaining the Miraculous. But what happens when you mess with a Fangirl or Fanboy, especially when you akumatize them? (A Miraculous "Watching the show" FanFic) Warning: OC's and random, non-existent characters involved to make the plot flow.
1. Silver Shadow

**-A/N-**  
 **Hello! Welcome to this story! I really appreciate you even coming here to look at this. Anyway, there's a character in this chapter...and in certain other parts, who has not been specified as male or female. They have no name either. I warn you that this is not a mistake. I wrote it this way so you could imagine yourself** **as being that character instead. You are free to imagine someone you know as well, I don't really mind. I just felt like you guys needed some freedom in this story too. Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Miraculous Ladybug production. All rights are reserved to those who own them.**  
 **-A/N-**

* * *

'Chat Noir, watch out!' Ladybug warned him, her yo-yo still spinning as a shield to protect her from the silver enemies that were currently lunging at her from all corners.

'All under control, m'lady,' Chat said confidently. 'This cat knows how to watch his _tail._ '

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Even at a time like this, the damned cat still knew how to crack puns. 'Just don't let him steal your shadow. If he does, he'll turn it into one of those silver puppet things, and you'll be immobilized permanently.'

'I'll be fine, I'm _paw_ -sitive,' he smirked. Chat pulled out his baton from behind and extended it. 'Who wants some of the cat, hmm?' he teased the mindless silver shadows. With seamless skill, he dodged every oncoming attack, and returned that strength tenfold with ease.

Content that Chat could send his enemies flying on his own, Ladybug whipped her attention back up at her main target: Silver Shadow. The man was unknown to her, most likely yet another poor person that had been subjected to Hawk Moth's evil plans. His akumatized form was proving very difficult to defeat however. For someone who was all silver and only wore a hoodie and watch, it should not have been hard to notice that the akuma was hidden in the shining wrist accessory. But of course, getting close enough to destroy it had to be the catch to such an easy discovery.

'Come a little closer, Ladybug,' Silver Shadow cackled. 'I want to rip your shadow away and control it for my own. And then once I am done with the both of you, you're Miraculous' will be mine for the taking.' He continued onto a maniacal laugh that sent chills through the heroes' bones.

But Ladybug wasn't scared. She'd done this a million times before, and never failed. Throwing her magical yo-yo into the air, she shouted "Lucky Charm!", and watched as the magic formed into the perfect object for her to use.

'A...mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?' she frowned. It was very peculiar how her power gave her the most simplest of things, against a foe that could literally kill her, and yet this tiny object would be the key to saving the day yet again. 'Guess I gotta think again, huh,' she thought to herself before scanning her surroundings for her tactful strike.

The wristwatch on his left hand.

The side-view mirrors of cars on the street.

The mirror in her hand.

The sun.

'Got it!' she said. Ladybug pointed the mirror at an angle that reflected the sun onto the side-view mirrors of the cars, the light then seeping through the hearts of the silver victims. They shied away from the rays, scared of the power and damage it could do to their dark bodies. The beams continued to travel through the air and reached Silver Shadow's body, causing him to shriek in surprise. Seeing him now weakened and vulnerable, Ladybug flung her yo-yo and looped the watch in the string. She whipped it back towards her and grasped the accessory. Letting go of it, she stomped on it and the akuma flew out, fluttering desperately to try and escape.

'No more evil-doing for you little akuma.' Her yo-yo opened up and she spun the glowing orb around, charging its power and her aim at the flapping object. 'Time to de-evilise!' she shouted out of repetition, catching the evil creature in it. 'Gotcha,' she smiled, her trusted weapon humming softly in her hand as the evil was sucked out. Another good deed completed successfully. Her hand now still, Ladybug released the purified animal and whispered to it, 'Bye-bye little butterfly,' she waved it off into the sky.

She threw the mirror up into the air as she shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!", the last of her commands she could use to fully erase all signs of the evil act. Magical ladybugs flew about fixing everything that had been destroyed in their battle. The poor akumatized man changed back into his regular self, and like all others, was unaware of what had happened to him during his akuma state.

Chat Noir ceased fighting and walked over to Ladybug. He smiled with that cheeky cat-grin he always reserved for her and fist bumped her hand. 'Nice going out there, my lady. You were very _claw_ -some to watch. I'll admit I even pro- _cat_ -stinated a little from just watching you defeat evil.'

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Her chance of answering back was cut short from the beeping sound of her Miraculous earrings. 'I better go now.' she told him blankly. 'Bye Chat. Bug out!' She flung her yo-yo out into the city and swung back to wherever she lived.

Chat laughed at the exiting pun his lady had begun to familiarize herself with. 'She's _meow_ -nificent' he said to no one, before jumping up himself to head back home.

* * *

'What do you think of Chat Noir?' Alya asked out of the blue at the start of class. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so these were the few minutes that Alya had to grill her best friend about the things happening in her life.

'Hm? W-What?' Marinette stuttered, surprised at the random question. 'I uh...he's okay, I guess. I mean he can be really annoying,' she realised what she was saying halfway through and stopped herself, laughing nervously to cover her mistake. 'I mean, he's a superhero, right? So he must be good.'

'Hm yeah, true. Well, did you here about the latest scoop in school?' Alya quickly changed the subject, a new spark in her eyes showing this news was pretty big of a deal.

'Latest scoop?' Of course Marinette was unaware of the school's gossip. She could barely get to school on time, what with being a secret superheroine at odd times of the day. 'Tell me, Alya.'

Alya shuffled in her seat and stared directly at her best friend. 'There's a new kid in school,' she said, excited. 'They're going to be in our class today!'

'Oh really? I can't wait to meet them.' And de-akumatize them one day, Marinette thought sadly. 'What do you think they'll be like?'

'Not sure. Nobody knows,' she grinned, adjusting her glasses in anticipation. 'That's why it's such big news. We don't even know if they're a girl or boy!'

Just then the teacher arrived and began to write on the board. She turned to face the class. 'Students, you have a new member of your class,' Ms Bustier announced. 'I expect you all to treat them fairly, you know how nerve-wracking it can be to start another school year.' Ms Bustier then looked at Alya and Marinette. 'Marinette and Alya, your new classmate will be sitting between you two if that's alright. It's only for today as we currently don't have enough seats.' The girls nodded, it wasn't as if they had a choice anyway.

Out of the corner of the door, stood the newest member of the class. They were extremely quiet, holding their book-bag in front of their knees shyly. They stumbled in, a light tinge of embarrassment showing on their cheeks. Marinette moved out of her chair and allowed them to take a seat beside Alya.

Once everyone was seated again, Ms Bustier began her lesson. But the new student wasn't paying attention. Instead, they were writing something on dozens of pieces of paper in a small journal.

It got to the end of the lesson and nearly everyone was out of class except for a few people that didn't mind staying in just a little longer.

Marinette looked beside her and down on the page. 'What's this?' she asked softly.

The new student blushed. 'Uh...i-it's a fanfiction that I'm writing.'

Marinette nodded in understanding. She's heard a little about what a fanfiction was thanks to Alya. 'What's it about?'

The student froze, cautious to answer. 'U-um...well...it's kinda, maybe, just a little about Chat Noir and Ladybug.' This new information intrigued the designer. She signaled for the student to evaluate and further explain what they meant by this. 'U-Um...well I'm writing about these two teenagers that are in the same class, and they're secretly the superhero duo. But...they don't know each other's identities so now they've created a massive love square between themselves...a-and I want to try and put my own creative spin on things.'

Marinette sat there in thought on the idea. It was very irrational, but it was a clever idea. She wondered if any of the plot applied to her in real life...nah. She chuckled to herself. 'That sounds like a really great idea!'

The student beamed at her. 'Wow, really? Thanks!'

'That sounds like a terrible idea,' a new person to the conversation said rudely.

Marinette sighed. 'Chloé, can't you keep to your own business instead of butting in to everyone else's?'

Chloé scoffed. 'I don't butt into just _any_ one's business, I am far better than that.'

Alya rolled her eyes, away from Chloé's sight. 'Right well, aside from that, Marinette and I think you're wrong to say that this idea is terrible. How would you like it if you came to school one day with a new hairstyle and we told you it was a terrible look for you?' she glared.

Chloé just laughed. 'Oh window-eyes, I wouldn't ever catch myself in such a situation. My hair is just too perfect.' She flicked her hair in Adrien's face, who was just silently listening to the argument.

The new student scowled. Chloé was extremely heartless, no words could accurately describe her. 'Stay away, Chloé. Leave everyone alone for once in your worthless life. After all, you're the entire reason why the whole class has been akumatized.'

Everyone stayed silent at the sudden outburst. No one was going to deny the fact that Chloé probably was responsible for all the akuma attacks within their class. It was just the harsh truth, really.

The mayor's precious little daughter was visibly fuming in front of everyone right now. 'How dare you?!' she screeched. 'You don't even know me. Everyone loves me! I'm their most favourite classmate, and you dare insult me?' She reached down for the book of written work; the book that contained pieces of paper that had been given hours and hours of thought.

'Hey give them back! I haven't uploaded them yet or photocopied them!' the new student said panicking. They stood up in their seat and tried to snatch the journal back. Chloé started to smirk, threatening to tear every page up into little, tiny pieces. 'Please don't, I'm sorry, Chloé.' The student begged. But it wasn't enough. Chloé shredded the papers in front of them, all of their ideas torn into a pile of thin rubble.

'That'll teach you a lesson to never cross me again,' Chloé laughed. 'Come on, Sabrina. Let's go,' she told her "friend".

The new student sat back down silently and stared at the book and torn papers in dismay. Marinette and everyone else felt bad for their new class member. It didn't even take Chloé one day to ruin someone's feelings.

Marinette placed her palm on the upset teenager. 'I'm so sorry about Chloé, she really is a horrible person,' she said truthfully. 'We could try and fix them, you know?'

The classmate just shook their head from side to side. 'Don't bother. It was a stupid idea anyway.' They brushed the papers and journal into their bag and pushed past Alya, who didn't try to stop them.

Marinette sighed. She knew that she'd soon have to go de-akumatize them. She hoped she could get to them before it was too late.

* * *

At the heart of the dark, ominous dome that was Hawk Moth's evil lair, stood the very man himself, suited up in the butterfly kwami's disguise. The swarm of butterflies surrounded him, the power to control right in his fingertips. He laughed, and summoned a butterfly to his hand.

'Oh...' he said to nobody in particular. 'How sad that a writer's hopes and dreams be crushed before they've even started.' He smirked, petting the creature's wings in amusement. 'How fortunate for me that such feelings be so richly exploitable.'

He used his power to send orders of evil intentions upon the butterfly; the unlucky student would soon become the perfect distraction to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'.

He opened his hands to reveal the now midnight-amethyst coloured butterfly. He smirked. 'Now go, my evil akuma, let's bring this writer's story to an end no one can forget!' He twirled his staff confidently. This time, he would get the ultimate power he deserved.

* * *

Seated alone on a bench by the river, the heartbroken student stared up at the blank sky whilst holding the ruined journal in their hands. That story they were writing had been so difficult to make; all of their effort was put into researching, rewatching the show, managing the time to write and deal with homework, edit, everything. And then Chloé had to go and rip it all away from them, literally.

They were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't notice the tiny, midnight-blue flapping thing that landed in the journal and sent a communication line between Hawk Moth and the student.

In their minds, they heard a strange voice that was being extremely persuasive. He could probably tell them that they lived in space and they'd unconditionally believe him. 'Novellain, I am Hawk Moth. Allow me to lend you the power to set your story straight, and in return you must-'

'Give you the Miraculous' of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Heard it all before, Papillon,' Novellain said dully.

Hawk Moth froze in surprise. So this person knew a fair bit. Excellent. This was going to make things so much easier. 'Very well then, Novellain. Write out your story.'

The akuma's power grew and swallowed Novellain in a shroud of evil power.

* * *

 **-A/N- (Again...so sorry)**

 **Hey so thank you so much if you actually took the time to read it. This is my first story on FF, because I was too scared to upload this for a while XD, so please be kind. I accept all kinds of criticism however, because that is how I will learn. :) Thank you once again and continue to enjoy reading!**

 **-A/N-**


	2. Novellain writes havoc!

**-A/N-**

 **Hello! When I first uploaded, I already had almost all of this chapter done. :) I would have liked to write more, but I have special plans for the one and only Chat Noir, before I can get to the actual watching the show part-doughnut worry, that plan is still rolling with this plot too. Thanks for bothering to read this and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and their ideas belong to the rights of the owners respectively.**

* * *

Marinette was on the lookout around the school for any signs of where her classmate had gone to, but with no such luck. Finally forcing herself to give up for the time being, she walked back to her house.

'Welcome back Mari-pie,' Marinette's mother, Sabine, said from the counter-check. 'How has your day been so far, beautiful?' Her father, Tom, asked right after.

Marinette sighed, her voice coming out like a whine. Throwing her bag lazily on the couch, she then dramatically flopped onto the side of the soft surface, her eyes now staring at the ceiling.

Her parents looked at one another knowingly and smiled. 'Chloé again?' They not so curiously asked.

'When is it _not_ her?' She grumbled, exasperated at the mere thought of the girl.

'Maybe she just needs some more love in her life,' Sabine offered gently. 'The girl is an only child, and her father must be very busy what with being the mayor of Paris.'

Marinette paused at the new thought. Sure, Chloé must be a little lonely up in her luxuriously empty hotel, 'but that doesn't excuse her from being a...a...' her eyes moved in different directions, mentally visualizing a nice enough word to insult Chloé, '...a bully most of the time. She could really hurt someone.'

'True, true,' her parents nodded. They then returned to the bakery to prepare some more sweet pastries.

* * *

Harriott, just an average guy with an average life, was sitting down reading his daily newspaper whilst gradually taking bites out of his egg and ham sandwich. Unbeknownst to him, a figure closely resembling a human was dangerously floating towards him, on the lookout for unsuspecting prey like himself.

'Ah! A fellow reader checking in on his newsfeed,' the odd human creature shouted, alerting Harriott immediately.

The thing...whoever it was...resembled a collection of different characters from varying plots, and at the same time held a very classy and cool aura about them. They had an anime kind of face, the shiny, jet black hair that stuck up in odd directions evident underneath the glossy, obsidian fedora. Glistening, buisness-like glasses adorned their face, acting as a window to the gold pupils behind. The creature's clothing was odd at best, their pitch black pants with a Harry Potter themed shirt, vest and tie mixing with the Hylian shield and Master Sword hitched on their back. If you paid closer attention, you could also see that in order for the person to fly, they wore black Iron-man shoes.

Harriott stared at the creature, debating on whether or not this thing would hurt him. As he did so, the floating body smirked at him and opened its mouth. 'Hello, good sir. How are you enjoying that sandwich?' He cackled, completely aware of his inside joke. 'Allow me to make you enjoy it even more.'

The creature then proceeded to write on its hand with what seemed to be a black and green calligraphy pen with a ladybug charm attached to the tip of the end. Harriott believed that the charm looked very akin to that teenage ladybug reporter-girl's one, as sometimes on the news her reports would be shown and occasionally you could see it dangling in the view. But before he could even think to run away from such an odd event, the creature flipped its' pen back into its' sleeve and blew on the hand that now had inked handwriting on it. To Harriott's surprise, the ink moved off of the hand and floated into the air. The gold, shimmering thread was so star-strikingly beautiful, he couldn't look away until it collided with him and dissipated away all over his clothes.

The odd person smirked once more at him and left without another word, causing Harriott to become incredibly confused. He didn't feel any different, the only odd feeling he had was the warm fizzing just under his skin.

And then out of nowhere came a grotesque, rotten, zombie-flesh smell that exploded into his nostrils, making Harriott seriously want to race to the nearest bin and dump his stomach content until the stench drifted away. He tried navigating the death-bringing air's location, however only found his egg and ham sandwhich.

No. There's no way it came from there.

Drifting his head closer, he inhaled...and immediately regret doing so. 'Ugh, green eggs and ham?! I do not like green eggs and ham!' Harriot blinked, 'Wait, what?'

That was odd. Did he really just say that?

'Huh. Whatever that odd person did to me, I can't seem to stop holding such a deep hatred towards these green eggs and ham.' He paused his verbal thought train. And waited.

...

'I could not, would not, on a boat.

I will not, will not, with a goat.

I will not eat them in the rain.

I will not eat them on a train.

Not in the dark! Not in a tree!

Not in a car! Just let me be!

I do not like them in a box.

I do not like them with a fox.

I will not eat them in a house.

I do not like them with a mouse.

I do not like them here or there.

I do not like them ANYWHERE!' He blurted out unintentionally to the open public. Oh dear, Harriott thought. He was in for some fun today, and apparently so were the other genuine citizens in Paris

* * *

 **.P.S. Yes, i did draw the picture im using. Was too terrified of copyright. XD**


End file.
